The present invention relates to data-over-power line (power mains) infrastructure, in particular, distribution or breaker panel systems having structures to provide data path continuity.
Data transmission over power mains (or any non-data wire medium) relies on the basic continuity of that medium on which to establish and maintain the data flow thereover. Once thought to obviate the need for data transfer because the connected equipment would be off, a circuit interrupted by an opened power mains circuit breaker or distribution panel relay would be acceptable. However, with the advent of devices having back-up power or passive devices connected to a power mains, there will still be a need for data transfer over a power mains circuit opened by a beaker or relay. Moreover, utility power load control makes potential data path interruption at peak data use more likely, exacerbating the need for data continuity over the power mains whether or not the equipment is powered by the circuit.